Blessed?
by Aquactic-Owl
Summary: I am no demigod, i live in the big house at camp half-blood , my name is Eleni Teodora and this is my story.
1. Chapter 1

The blond girl stood up to the guy in front of her. She stepped up right in his face, her eyes burning with anger. He tried to step back, but she was faster, tripping him over so he landed flat on his back, putting a knee on his chest, so he couldn't get up.

"what did you say!" She yelled in his face.

he trembled and tried to get away, but there was no were to go. He looked up at the girl and knew this wasn't a time to mess with her.

but he couldn't stop hime self as he blured ou, " he's gone, we wont find him, he's lost, give up."

The girl shock he head, not believing what she was hearing. She swung back hitting him in the noise, braking it instantly.

With tears in her eyes she said, "don't, don't say that. Theres still hope."

I couldn't just watch any more, i ran up to the girl and grabbed her arm just as she was going to hit the boy again. I pulled her off the son of hermes.  
"Go" i said quietly, "go all of you." More loudly this time.

After the crowd was gone she tried to walk away but i tightened my grip o he arm. I held her close to me as she thrashed out, punching and kicking me, until finally she stopped and folded into my arms.

"It's ok Annabeth, we will find him, we will find Percy." I said quietly.

"You don't know that, El, no one dose." She said sadly as she walked back to her cabin.

I watch her walk away and could help feel a stabbing pain in my chest. Percy and Annabeth were the only once who accepted me when i came to camp. Then a week later Percy had disappeared and Jason, Piper and Leo had turned up. They we my only other friends at camp, even through i didn't belong, i wasn't one of them and they simply don't know what to do with me.

My name is Eleni Teodora, a mortal how lives in the big house at camp half-blood and this is my story.

**A/N hi i am new to this, so if you like it please tell me and i will wright more and tell me the good, bad and ugly i can handle it. :) also i have dyslexia so go easy on the grammar and Spelling i am sorry. :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it's taken so long for me to write this, my plate has been very full.**

(2 moths earlier)

I as i got out of the car i realised something was wrong.

I looked around, not seeing anything out of place, but i couldn't shaking the feeling i was in trouble.

My mum drove of to drop my twin brother and oder sister at school. In the past 9 years, i've been to 8 schools and this year was the first time i'd been to a school two years in a row. By the fourth school my parents gave up on my brother and sister going to the same school as me.

I mean it wasn't all my fault, you cant blame a 9 year old kid for accidentally catching on fire and then running in to the wall in fear when the flam spread onto the wall and burnt down the class room. Luckily no one has hurt, including me, which was weird. And when i was 12 the bus on the way to school got electrocuted but lightning at the same time i razed my had in anger. And... Well i think you get the point.

I spotted who i was looking for, my two best and only friends Annabeth and her boyfriend, Percy. These people were the only ones who accepted me when i came to school on the first day, i guess my reputation beet me here. But they didn't care that i had been kidded out of so many schools or that i had ADHD and Dyslexia, in fact they had told me that their had Dyslexia and Percy had ADHD as well.

As i walk over, Annabeth is the first to see me, she tapped Percy on the shoulder and they both stopped died in the middle of their conversation and turn and looked at me. As i got closer, Annabeth stepped towards me with her arms out and hugged me.

This just made the feeling in my stomach worse, Annabeth never hagged me, not even when her and Percy left for two weeks.

As i pulled away from the hug, i looked around me, nothing was different, the kids were all in there normal spots from last year, the new kids were wondering around looking scared, and the teachers were walking towards there classes with big stacks of paper.

As i was turning back to Annabeth and Percy something court me eye, A new teacher i front of the school doors, in a wheel chair, he seemed to be looking straight at us.

"Who is that" I asked

Annabeth and Percy followed my gaze, as soon as they sawwhat i was looking at the turned to each other and seemed to have a silent conversation.

Eventually Annabeth said, "oh-um, he's the new history teacher."

Then she gave me a look as if to say that this topic is over and not to bring it up again, which just mad me more confused, i mean he's just a history teacher... Right?!

I looked back over at him be had scruffy shoulder hight hair and a scruffy beard, he was in a wheel chair and had a blanket over his legs,but besides that he looked like a normal teacher to me.

The rest of the day when on as normal, I had English and science with Percy -Annabeth was in a higher class- phys ed with them both and then Media when Annabeth had architecture and Percy had marine science.

It only started to really get i testing when i got the history. I sat in my normal spot, in the back corner next to the window. The bell when for the start of the lesson, and everyone guessed that the new teacher was just late and started to talk.

I sat there for five minuets staring out the window, until the door banged open. Two people ran in, one boy and one girl, they were both wearing armour, which look Geek or Roman. The bronze people ran around the class room as people screamed and laughed, the boy jumped on my desk and pretended to swing at me with his soured. I screamed and duked only to hear laughing, i recognised that laugh, i looked up to see sea-green eyes looking back at me, Percy. I looked over to see that the girl was Annabeth. I laughed along with the rest of the class as the teacher walked in.

When he walked in the laughing stopped when everyone turned to see his face, Percy and Annabeth were trying they hardest to control their laughter. The teacher looked me, studying me, he nodded to himself as if agreeing with something, then he looked away and smiled as if nothing had happened.

"Thank you Annabeth and Percy." He said

They both nodded and walked over to me , it was odd how the could move in all that armour as if they have been wearing it half their lives.

"Hello class i'm Mr Brunner and i am your new history teacher." He said to the class.

"As you can guess, this semester we are learning about Ancient Greece and Rome!"

And this is about when i zoned out as he talked about Ancient Greece and how it is still relevant today.

Half way through class a lady came and stood at the c

Ass door, no one els seemed to notice the lady, so i decided to ignore them. Until i look at Percy, who's eyes were narrowed at the lady and Annabeth who was looking from Mr Brunner and lady as if she was dangerous and Mr Brunner could do something.

At the same time both Percy and Annabeth stood, grabbing my arm and walked towards the lady.

When we got to the door Percy stopped and said quietly to the lady, "if you want to talk come with us, Hera. And this time you'll us the truth. "

**A/N hi i am new to this, so if you like it please tell me and i will wright more and tell me the good, bad and ugly i can handle it. :) also i have dyslexia so go easy on the grammar and Spelling i am sorry. :)**


End file.
